Hearts Desire
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: A love and a crush are two very different things. As Julie Morrison will soon learn, the hard way.
1. Love Potion

Hearts Desire

A/N: This is my last english assignment of the year. We actually had to get up and read this for class. (Ack!) But its better than the one that one group did about teddy bears and pepsi.

_There is a sixth dimention as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow-- between science and superstition and it lies between the pit of man's fears, and the summit of his knowlage. It is an area of imagination, it is an area we call... The Twilight Zone._

(A girl stands leaning on a brick wall with her friends. As a boy passes, she blushes and her friends laugh. Time freezes for a moment.)

Narrator: "Meet Julie Morrison, a young woman of 16 at Thomas Jefferson High School, El Paso Texas. The young man you just saw is John Newman, the captain of the football team. Julie has liked him for a long time but she seems invisible. The girls beside her are Sally cambell and Jessica Parker."

(bell rings)

Julie: "Bye guys, see you later."

Sally: "See you."

Jessica: "Yeah see you, oh look, its John agian."

(Julie looks away, trying to hide her embarrassment)

Julie: "I'll... I'll see you later."

(Julie turns and walks down the street. About a block away she sees a shop she's never seen before. Its called "_Hearts Desire_". She goes in and looks around. The shelves are lined with books and glass bottles. Some are romantic novels, others are things like _Get the Guy in 30 Days._ She walks toward the counter where a woman stands.)

Woman at the counter: "May I help you my dear?"

Julie: "Oh, no, I'm just looking."

Woman at the counter: "No one comes here just to look deary, what do you need?"

Julie: (mumbling) "Nothing that you can help me with I'm sure."

Woman at the counter: "Oh you'd be surprised at what I can do deary. What have you got in mind?"

Julie: "Oh just this guy at school. He's cute, nice, popular, and funny and he doesn't know I exist."

Woman at the counter: "I have just what you need."

(The woman brings something out from under the counter. Its a pink heart-shaped bottle.)

Woman at the counter: "This will help, three drops and he'll be head over heels for you."

Julie: "Are you sure? I don't want to buy something useless."

Woman: "Yes, its an extremely powerful Love Potion. But no more than 3 drops, that's ample amount."

Julie: (thoughts)_ "What could it hurt?"_ (now speaking) "How Much?"

Woman: "$3.00."

Julie: "Alright."

(she hands over the money.)


	2. Its Working

Hearts Desire

A/N: I forgot disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Zone.

(Next Day ay lunch)

(Julie casually sits next to John.)

Julie: "Uh...Hi John."

John: "You're Julie right?"

(Julie blushes)

Julie: "Yeah, do..do you want some milk?" (thoughts) _"Oh my god that sounded lame."_

(none the less she holds out the carton laced with the love potion.)

John: "Yeah, sure."

(He takes it from her and guzzles it down)

John: (wiping his mouth with his sleeve) "Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Julie walking home from school)

John: "Julie, hey Julie!"

(She turns)

Julie: "H..hey John."

(she blushes)

John: "Can I walk you home?"

Julie: "Yeah sure."

John: "Here let me take those."

(Julie hands him her books)

Julie: (thoughts) _"Its working, he likes me!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Narrator: "Things go in such a way but here's where it gets...well you'll see."


	3. Make Him Stop!

Hearts Desire

(School, two weeks later)

(Julie's pencil falls to the floor)

Julie: "John can you..."

(Before she finishes, john has grabbed the pencil and is holding it out.)

John: "Here you go sweatheart."

(there is a large, eagar grin on his face)

Julie: " Uh... thanks."

(she is unnerved by his behavior)

Narrator: " Things escalate from there, he becomes overbearing, and obsessive and his behavior grows more and more outlandish each passing day. He dedicated all of his football wins to her and follows her around like a starstruck puppy. Finally, she's had enough. She returns to the shop where she bought the accursed brew."

Julie: (walking towards the woman) "Make him stop! He's driving me mad!"

Woman: (a simpering smile on her face) "Sorry dear but it perminant."

Julie: "PERMINANT! I have to have that twit following me around for the rest of my life?"

Woman: (smirking) "Yes, exactly."

Julie: (thoughts) _" This woman has a wry sence of humor. This is bullcrap."_

(it was nauseating to think of him with her forever)

Woman: (smiling evilly) " Your fault dear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. In the Twilight Zone

Hearts Desire

AN: Last Chapter! I know It could have been one big one but I didn't want to.

(Two years later, Julie and John are married.)

Julie: (thoughts) _"Enough is enough! I can't stand him any longer. I need to get out of this."_

(It came to her. She walked acrossed the road while John wasn't looking. He looks up and sees her on the other side.)

John: "Wait for me!"

(Traffic light turns green and cars rush towards him. He's hit.)

(-funeral-)

(Julie stands over the casket, she is smiling. Everyone is gone.)

Julie: "I'm well rid of you. Good riddence you're gone."

(John sits up in the casket with a smile on his face)

Julie: "You..You...You're dead. I saw you."

"John: "Don't bet on it sweatheart."

(Julie screams)

-----

Narrator: "Once, Julie would have gone any lengths for this to happen, but no more.Love and obsession are two very different things. Love and a crush are nowhere near the same, as Julie found out. Be careful what you wish for. A lesson learned... in the Twilight Zone."


End file.
